O Filho da Lua
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Quando o filho da Lua encontra o filho do Sol, um Eclipse acontece.'
1. Prólogo

**O Filho da Lua  
**

**Prólogo**

Magena se aproximou das aguas claras do rio e fechou os olhos, enquanto mergulhava as mãos em forma de concha, para depois leva-las até o rosto, molhando-o enquanto sentia a natureza a sua volta.

Acariciou a barriga pouco acentuada e sorriu, imaginando o filho correndo por entre as outras crianças da aldeia, seu pensamento logo foi parar em Tala e ela suspirou. Ele estava muito orgulhoso, finalmente um filho, depois de terem perdido cinco crianças. Ainda acariciava a barriga quando de repente sentiu uma forte dor, sabia o que significava e chorou, logo vendo que o sangue já lhe escorria pelas pernas. Ajoelhou-se na terra úmida e abraçou a barriga fortemente, querendo que os espíritos lhe concedessem a benção de poder segurar a criança.

Ehawee sorria enquanto pegava mais mantimentos para levar à aldeia, estava prestes a pegar um pouco de agua no rio quando viu Magena curvada nas margens calmas. Correu até ela a tempo de ver que ela perdera a criança que carregava há tão pouco tempo no ventre.

_Magena... – sua voz saiu baixa e triste. – Magena. – chamou outra vez e os olhos negros da índia fixaram-se em sua face.

_Ehawee... Eu não consegui outra vez. – e as mãos cobriram a face, enquanto ela voltava a soluçar dolorosamente.

_Magena... – e então arregalou os olhos, recebendo uma visão dos grandes espíritos.

Magena levantou o rosto para olhá-la e viu Ehawee olhando para o alto, os olhos arregalados e brilhantes, o corpo reto e ela não parecia respirar. Mordeu os lábios, já tinha visto Ehawee receber várias visões, mas esta parecia realmente diferente.

_Você quer um filho, Lua Branca, mas esse filho você não vai gerar, ele virá até você em um pequeno pedaço de madeira flutuante, ele vai alegrar seu coração e vai trazer muito orgulho a Tala.

_Um filho que eu não vou gerar?

_Sim, um filho branco como a lua e com olhos azuis como o céu. Esse será seu filho, um forte guerreiro. Em tempos difíceis, ele trará a libertação do povo Sioux. – e então Ehawee caiu no chão.

Os olhos de Magena estavam presos no corpo robusto da mulher a sua frente, as palavras que tinham saído da boca dela se gravaram em seu coração. Ehawee levantou-se, lembrando-se vagamente do que tinha acontecido, mas não se ateve a ficar lembrando, tratou de ajudar a moça que ainda estava sentada a beira do rio.

Perder outro filho, seria mais um golpe para o poderoso Tala.

* * *

**N/a:** Oi, oi gente! Sim, eu sei, faz uma era que não posto long!fic's, mas aqui estou eu postando essa fic, totalmente diferente das que eu postei até agora. Sobre a cultura dos Sioux (índios norte-americanos), eu não conheço muito bem, mas juro que estou fazendo algumas pesquisas pra deixar o mais realista possível.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa introdução, e logo eu posto o primeiro capitulo. Beijos.


	2. Cap 1: Madeira Flutuante

**Cap. 1: Madeira Flutuante**

Harold abriu a porta de uma das cabines e sorriu ao ver Kate enrolar o bebê em uma manta branca, logo depois o colocando no berço perto da cama de casal. Encostou-se no batente e retirou a boina azul marinho, reparando nos traços delicados da esposa, era completamente apaixonado por aquela mulher.

Ficou a admirar os cachos negros caindo como cascata pelas costas, os olhos azuis compenetrados no menino que dormia serenamente, as mãos pequeninas aconchegavam melhor o bebê lá dentro e nos lábios rosados um sorriso.

_Não vai vir ver o vosso filho também? – ela perguntou gentilmente, mas sem tirar os olhos do berço, Harold sorriu enquanto se aproximava.

_Estava a admirar sua beleza enquanto cuidas do nosso filho. – disse coçando o queixo, vendo a mulher levantar o rosto para poder vê-lo.

_Harold! – ela sorriu, levando as mãos pequeninas para sua face, e fazendo um carinho na bochecha gelada. – Devia fazer a barba e aparar o bigode, está começando a parecer desalinhado, querido. – ele apenas riu baixo, voltando a por a boina.

_Vou ter bastante tempo de fazer a barba quando chegarmos na Nova Terra. – retrucou, beijando a testa da mulher. – Só vim avisar que vou passar a noite na cabine de controle.

_O que houve?

_Nada. – disse rápido, virando as costas para ela a fim de deixar o lugar, mas as mãos dela seguraram-lhe o pulso.

_Harold, quantas vezes tenho que repetir que você não sabe mentir? – ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, esperando ele virar para ela e dizer a verdade.

O homem suspirou fundo e relaxou os músculos tensos, voltando-se para ela e apoiando as duas mãos nos ombros macios.

_Não há nada de errado, mas o mar está mais agitado hoje e é provável que uma tempestade esteja em nossa rota.

Kate imediatamente voltou os olhos para o berço, vendo dois bracinhos se agitarem no ar, sorriu e então desprendeu-se do marido e achegou-se mais perto do filho.

_Não vai acontecer nada, Kate, eu sou o melhor capitão da Marinha Imperial.

_Sei disso. Sei disso.

_Eu prometo que não vai acontecer nada ao Misha, todos nós ficaremos bem. – disse, abraçando-a e ela apenas sorriu, sentindo o bigode dele fazer cócegas em seu pescoço.

_Tudo bem, Harold. – e então lhe beijou os lábios, sorrindo ao se separar dele. – Agora vá, eu vou tomar um banho e então vou tentar dormir.

Harold afagou-lhe os cabelos uma última vez e direcionou o olhar para o berço, só então virou as costas e deixou o quarto.

.

Magena levantou os olhos para o horizonte e suspirou fundo, tinha contado 102 Luas desde a visão de Ehawee, todos os dias ia até a beira do rio na esperança de ver algo flutuando nas águas límpidas, mas quase sempre, nada havia além de alguns animais se banhando.

_Chuva, Ehawee. – disse, pegando mais um pouco de lama para emoldurar o pequeno vaso, vendo a velha senhora encarar o horizonte.

_Chuva forte. – ela retrucou e Magena concordou com um aceno, voltando os olhos para as águas agitadas e as nuvens que começavam a escurecer pelo mal tempo que viria. – Vai fazer arcos no céu, desta vez. – Magena concordou mais uma vez.

Não demorou para que alguns pingos da chuva começassem a cair, fazendo as duas mulheres juntarem os vasos e se encaminharem pra aldeia, que ficava perto dali.

.

_Kate!

A voz entrou em seus ouvidos e os olhos azuis se abriram para o vazio. Kate saiu da cama, tentando ir em direção ao berço mesmo com todo aquele balançar violento. Pegou o menino nos braços e se ajoelhou no chão, dizendo baixinho pra que ele não chorasse.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, querido. – disse, conseguindo, com algum esforço, tirar todas as roupas que estavam no baú. – Misha, seja forte, está bem?

_Kate! – Harold entrou na cabine e junto com ele, águas começaram a encher o local. – Kate! Precisamos sair daqui, vai afundar, precisamos ir para o barco!

A mulher olhou para a imagem destorcida do homem forte que seu marido costumava ser, os olhos aterrorizados dele encontraram os dela, então Kate desviou os olhos para o baú e colocou mais um cobertor, enrolando Misha em mais um outro antes de colocá-lo dentro do baú.

_Pegue o baú Harold. – ela disse, levantando e colocando as botinas. – Rápido. – e ele obedeceu.

Saíram de dentro da cabine, Harold carregando o baú e Kate à frente, correndo até um dos barcos de madeira que restaram. Entrou nele, enquanto Harold colocava o baú ao seu lado. Os dois tentando não entrar em pânico.

_Eu vou descer vocês. – Harold sussurrou, soltando mais um pouco de corda, descendo o barco.

_Espere! – Kate tinha os olhos arregalados, olhando para cima a fim de poder olhar o esposo. – Como assim, Harold?

_Eu não vou. – disse, descendo mais a corda, sem dar chance a ela, de subir novamente.

_Harold! – ela gritou assustando a criança, que começou a chorar. – Harold! Não! – mas ele apenas soltava mais corda, o barco descendo ao lado do navio. – Harold! – gritou uma última vez, a chuva já tinha molhado todo seu vestido e as lágrimas de seu rosto misturavam-se com a água que caia do céu.

Quando o pequeno barco alcançou o mar, Kate agarrou-se ao baú em que Misha estava acalmando o menino, dizendo baixinho que tudo ficaria bem, enquanto começava a cantar uma canção de ninar, que vez ou outra era abafada pelo barulho das ondas fortes.

.

Tala entrou na cabana e viu Magena olhando pela pequena abertura na pele de búfalo que revestia toda a cabana. Sentou-se na palha e admirou a índia, sua companheira, concedida a ele pelo Grande Espírito, uma benção. Mas não gerava.

_Magena. – chamou, vendo ela virar o rosto devagar, os cabelos lisos e compridos acompanhando o movimento, dançando no vento.

_Sim, Tala. – respondeu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso e Tala sentiu o coração mais leve, tinha a amada desde o primeiro instante.

_Precisamos de um filho. – disse. – Eu sou o chefe da tribo, preciso mostrar que sou jovem, forte e sábio. Preciso de um filho.

_Tala, só porque Hehewuti, chefe dos Hopi, disse que quer uma união entre as tribos, não quer dizer...

_É uma ótima aliança, Magena. Você escutou o que Wakanda disse, logo nossas terras vão ser ocupadas por homens brancos e... Ele disse que se não fizermos a aliança, não seremos abençoados pelos espíritos.

_Sei disso, mas a profecia...

_Sei que acredita em Ehawee, mas ela estava errada dessa vez, Magena. – disse, lembrando-se que há muitas noites a companheira tinha lhe contado da visão da velha índia.

_Ela nunca está, Tala, sabe disso. Hehewuti pode esperar mais algumas luas. O filho dele e Leotie ainda não tem muito tempo de vida. Só temos que esperar uma madei...

_Não. Eu não posso esperar. – disse com um tom frio, levantando-se e impondo sua presença. – Vou me deitar com Wenona, esta noite. – Magena olhou magoada para ele, mas Tala não mostrou abalo perante a dor nos olhos da companheira.

_Se assim deseja, Tala. – ela disse e voltou a olhar pela abertura, ouvindo o barulho do vento e vendo os tais arcos que Ehawee tinha dito que se formariam, grandes redemoinhos, dois deles, perto da aldeia.

_Uhn. – e saiu da cabana, deixando-a sozinha.

Magena suspirou fundo e deixou que uma das lágrimas finalmente rolasse. Saiu da cabana e viu quando Wenona abriu a cabana para que Tala entrasse. Tentou não olhar outra vez, apenas se embrenhou pelo meio da mata, até chegar a beira do rio, onde o Grande Espírito tinha feito a promessa de lhe dar um filho.

Deixou a água purificadora da chuva lavar sua pele e as vestes que usava, os olhos fechados e os ouvidos atentos, buscava uma resposta, algo que indicasse que seu prometido vinha logo.

.

Kate abriu os olhos e encarou o céu límpido. Estava num barranco, as pernas dentro da água e o resto do corpo enlameado.

_Misha! – gritou, tentando levantar, mas falhando.

Lembrava que em algum momento, alguma onda a jogou para fora do barco. Sua cabeça doía e o resto do corpo parecia ter sido forçado ao trabalho pesado, tão dolorido e machucado. Tentou levantar novamente, meio cambaleante conseguiu chegar até a parte verde.

_Branca!

Ouviu uma voz arrastada e fria. Quando ergueu os olhos, um homem vestido com peles de animais a encarava de cima, o rosto pintado em preto e branco não demonstrava compaixão.

_Branca. Mate. – e um jovem surgiu atrás dele com uma lança.

Kate fechou os olhos e aceitou. Harold e Misha já tinham partido. Ela não merecia viver. Ela não conseguiria viver em um mundo onde eles não estavam. Lembrou-se do dia em que Harold lhe disse que tinha ganhado um pedaço de terra do próprio rei em pessoa, mas que teriam que fazer uma longa viagem.

Abriu os olhos azuis apenas para ver a ponta da lança vir em sua direção. Ela gostaria de ter dito a Harold para não irem, gostaria de ter dito que queria ficar na Europa, com sua mãe e sua família, gostaria de ter dito que eles tinham a vida perfeita lá e não precisavam de mais nenhum pedaço de terra. Mas sabia que mesmo assim, ele não a teria ouvido.

Fechou os olhos pela última vez, o rosto de Harold e de Misha aparecendo em sua mente e ela sorriu, mesmo com todo o sangue saindo de seu corpo.

.

Magena suspirou fundo, tinha dormido nas pedras, mas incrivelmente, se sentia revigorada. Decidiu ficar por ali mais algum tempo, sentindo o calor da terra e a energia do Universo, mas então um choro distante entrou por seu ouvido e ela arregalou os olhos encarando o azul do céu.

Levantou-se rápido e olhou para os lados.

_É um sonho? – perguntou para o vento, enquanto algo flutuava na água.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de pular na água azul e nadar velozmente até a madeira que flutuava. Apoiou-se na beirada, ouvindo o choro mais alto e perto. Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e Magena entrou no barco, vendo o baú e dentro dele o menino enrolado em mantas molhadas.

_Mapiya! – chamou, as lágrimas finalmente escorreram e ela sorriu. – Meu prometido. – tirou-o do baú. – Meu filho. – colocou-o no colo e beijou a face do menino, vendo que ele parou de chorar. – Dado pelo Grande Espírito. – abraçou ainda mais o menino.

Voltou par margem, e com os meninos ainda nos braços se embrenhou na mata, indo em direção a aldeia. Antes mesmo que pudesse chegar até sua cabana, Ehawee e Tala apareceram em sua frente e Magena estancou, segurando o menino mais fortemente nos braços.

_Tala. – disse, vendo o chefe com a expressão fechada.

_Magena. – ele retrucou.

_Tala. – ela sorriu. – Nosso filho. – e mostrou o menino de cabelos negros e olhos muito azuis.

_Ele não é meu filho, Magena. É apenas teu. – e saiu.

Magena sentiu seu coração apertar, mas o sorriso de Ehawee tirou a sensação ruim de que Tala não aceitava o filho dado pelos espíritos.

_É Misha. – Ehawee disse e Magena repetiu baixinho, vendo o menino sorrir.

* * *

**Dicionário Sioux:**

Ehawee – a_nciã da aldeia, amiga de Magena_ – Significado: Solteira Feliz

Magena – c_ompanheira de Tala_ – Significado: Lua

Mapiya – _como Magena chama Misha_ – Significado: Celestial

Tala – c_hefe dos Sioux_ – Significado: Lobo

Wakanda – a_ncião e conselheiro da aldeia_ – Significado: Possuidor de Poderes Mágicos

Wenona – s_egunda mulher de Tala_ – Significado: Primeira Filha

* * *

**Dicionário Hopi:**

Hehewuti – c_hefe dos Hopi_ – Significado: Espírito Guerreiro

Leotie – c_ompanheira de Hehewuti_ – Significado: Flor da Pradaria

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei que demorou, desculpem, mas é que eu tinha 3 capítulos prontos e o Word resolveu me sacanear excluindo o arquivo! Em outras palavras, vou ter que fazer tudo de novo, então sejam pacientes U.U

******Sobre os nomes indígenas Sioux e algumas palavras que podem aparecer na fic, eu vou colocar um dicionário, como esse aí de cima. Qualquer duvida coloquem no review que eu vou tentar responder por PM, ou então no próximo capitulo.

Beijos.


	3. Cap 2: Mapiya

**Cap. 2: Mapiya  
**

O sol se mostrava tímido aquela manhã, mas mesmo assim Magena saiu da cabana com o menino nos braços envolto de várias peles de búfalo para que ficasse aquecido. Estava indo de encontro a cabana de Ehawee, tinha perguntas e sabia que o Espirito podia respondê-las, usando a velha índia.

Nem mesmo colocou os pés dentro do circulo da cabana vermelha e Ehawee saiu, as peles de búfalo tinham desenhos que Magena não entendia e a velha índia segurava um cajado maior que si mesmo, com chocalhos na ponta que faziam barulhos indicando o vento mais forte que se aproximava.

_Magena, entre, eu estava mesmo te esperando.

A mulher não se surpreendeu com as palavras da velha índia, apenas acenou em confirmação e seguiu Ehawee para dentro. Tinha estado ali poucas vezes, mas todas foram suficientes para fazê-la acreditar que aquele era, com certeza, um solo sagrado. Sentou-se respeitosamente em frente a fogueira, esperando paciente enquanto a outra sentava-se a sua frente.

_Você tem perguntas. – ela disse, jogando uma das tranças grisalhas para trás e pegando um pote de barro, tomando a água e oferecendo a Magena, que recusou. – Pode fazê-las, querida.

Colocou alguns fios de cabelos para trás da orelha e mordeu os lábios, em seguida encarando os olhos azuis e profundos que a fitavam com curiosidade.

_Quero saber sobre o meu Mapiya.

A velha pegou um cachimbo, mas então olhou o bebê e desistiu de acendê-lo.

_Misha. – ela disse, enfiando as mãos entre as peles, sentindo um calafrio no corpo. – O nome pelo qual os brancos o chamavam. – e então a vontade pareceu maior e ela acendeu o cachimbo. – Já fazia algum tempo que nenhum branco conseguia chegar até aqui, mas há muitas luas passadas, veio um homem, pelo mar, os cabelos vermelhos como as chamas desse fogo e com olhos da cor do mato. – ela deu uma tragada antes de continuar. – Conheci a língua deles, o homem me ensinou quando eu era menina e eu pude conhecer as letras que estavam na manta da criança.

Magena suspirou fundo antes de morder os lábios mais uma vez.

_Eles vão voltar? Para buscar o meu Mapiya?

_Não. – e fez uma pausa. – Mas eles vão vir no futuro. – e então Ehawee deixou o cachimbo no chão de terra, seus olhos viraram e apenas o branco ficou a mostra, o que fez Magena segurar o menino com um pouco mais de força. – Filha da Lua, – um sorriso brotou nos lábios enrugados. – eu disse que ele viria, eu concedi o desejo de seu coração. Ele trará alegrias, tanto a você quanto para Tala.

_Mas Tala não...

_Ele o amará mais do que amaria qualquer outro, apenas tenha um pouco de paciência.

_Certo. – disse abaixando os olhos, mas então lembrou-se de Hehewuti, chefe do Hopi. – E quanto a Hehewuti? Ele insiste na aliança entre Charisa e o filho de Tala, aquele que eu não pude gerar.

_Eu tenho planos sobre isso, não preocupe-se.

_Mas... Meu Mapiya vai ser amado por Charisa?

_Sim. – respondeu calmamente, pegando nas mãos de Magena em seguida. – Mas não preocupe-se. Misha, o seu Mapiya, já tem o seu prometido.

_Como? Quem é?

_Isso é segredo Magena. – o sorriso cresceu. – Mas eu creio que irá gostar do que preparamos para o futuro dele. – então os olhos de Ehawee voltaram ao normal e a velha índia os fechou por alguns instantes.

_Ehawee? – chamou baixinho.

_Acho que estou velha demais para isso. – resmungou, antes de abrir os olhos e encarar Magena. – O que foi criança?

_Estou assustada. – disse, apertando o menino mais forte. – Estou com medo pelo meu Mapiya.

Ehawee sorriu.

_Está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. Ele vai ser um ótimo guerreiro. Vai trazer muita honra e glória para o povo Sioux.

.

_Makawee!

Magena passou a mão pela testa, o suor brilhava na tez quase vermelha, então seus olhos se levantaram em direção a floresta e ela sorriu.

_Makawee! – ele gritou de novo, agitando o arco na mão enquanto arrastava um javali com a outra.

Algumas crianças não demoraram a se juntar ao redor dele, dizendo o quanto ele era forte e corajoso. Outras apenas chegavam mais perto do javali, espetando o animal com gravetos, sorrindo por terem uma refeição tão saborosa para mais tarde.

_Olhe, Makawee! – disse quando estava mais perto da mãe. – Vai dar pra tribo toda se alimentar. – e o sorriso orgulhoso de Magena fez o coração dele aquecer.

_Ah, Mapiya! – ela disse baixinho, as mãos com barro tocando na pele tão branca, diferente de qualquer outra por ali. – Seu pai ficará muito orgulhoso.

_Espero. – ele disse, rolando os olhos de um jeito que fez a mulher dar um sorriso.

_Não seja tão duro. Ele só quer que você seja o melhor. Sabe como ele é.

_Eu sei, mas ser filho do chefe não é tão fácil, tem que ser o melhor em tudo. – reclamou, colocando o arco e a bolsa de couro no chão, espalhando algumas flechas que sobraram. – Charisa já apareceu por aqui hoje? – perguntou entediado, tirando a parte de cima da vestimenta que estava coberta de sangue.

_Ainda não. – respondeu, pegando um pouco de água e fazendo com que o moreno abaixasse a cabeça para ela lhe lavar os cabelos.

_Uhn. – e pegou o javali novamente, arrastando-o para o centro da vila, onde toda a caça era dividida, já que em algumas famílias não havia caçadores.

Tala chegou acompanhado de Hehewuti e Charisa, os três montavam lindos cavalos de pelagem brilhante e desenhos identificando a qual tribo pertenciam. Enquanto os chefes desciam da montaria e soltavam os animais, Charisa continuou cavalgando devagar, passando o olhar minucioso sobre a aldeia, a fim de encontrar aquele a que chamava de Chosposi.

Achou-o no centro, tirando a pele do que um dia tinha sido um javali, jogando-a em um cesto e continuando a cortar a carne de forma viril. Charisa sorriu grande e cavalgou até lá, descendo do cavalo apenas quando os olhos azuis levantaram para encontrar sua face.

_Charisa. – ele murmurou, a voz baixa, enquanto voltava ao que estava fazendo antes do índio o interromper.

_Oi, Chosposi.

_Não gosto que me chame assim. – e franziu o nariz, fazendo Charisa rir levemente enquanto soltava o cavalo.

_Eu gosto. Sabe que tem um significado especial. Foi a primeira coisa que notei em você quando nos encontramos da primeira vez.

_Ah, tá falando daquela vez em que tive que te salvar de alguns esquilos? – perguntou, rindo em seguida, o que fez Charisa levantar um dos cantos dos lábios, mostrando irritabilidade.

_Pode ser que você se lembre assim, mas o Grande Espirito foi quem armou a situação para que nos conhecêssemos.

_Uhn, claro, – disse, não discordando disso. – mas bem que poderia ter sido em uma situação em que você não parecesse um bebê chorão. – cutucou e Charisa levantou um dos cantos dos lábios novamente. – Não faça caretas pra mim. – disse terminando de tirar mais um pedaço da carne.

_Eu só aceitei vir com o meu pai para poder passar algum tempo com você, Chosposi, mas então você fica brincando comigo.

O moreno rolou os olhos e finalmente virou-se de frente para ele, o que fez os olhos de Charisa se fixarem no peitoral branco e que continha algumas gotas do sangue do javali. Puxa, como ele era bonito.

_Charisa, eu...

_Charisa!

Os dois olharam em direção ao gritinho feminino e Misha sorriu para a indiazinha, Charisa ao contrário, rolou os olhos, gesto que aprendeu a fazer de tanto ver Misha. Não que não gostasse da irmã do seu Chosposi, mas ela sempre vinha nas horas mais inconvenientes.

_Puxa, você pegou um bem grande dessa vez. – ela disse vendo o tanto de carne. – Com certeza maior do que o que pegou na primeira caçada, Mapiya. – e sorriu.

_Eu ainda estava aprendendo. – Misha retrucou, lembrando de quando o deixaram na floresta, dizendo que ele só poderia voltar se trouxesse um animal.

_É, mas você trouxe um filhote de búfalo, ele nem tinha muitas luas de vida. – ela disse, mas seu olhar sempre ia para Charisa, estava encantada por ele desde que a tinha salvado de um lobo.

_É, certo. – concordou. – É uma pena você não precisar ir. Queria ver se conseguiria sobreviver na floresta. – mas apenas viu ela sorrir maior ainda para Charisa, que tinha um olhar apavorado. – Cadê Wenona, a sua mãe?

_Fazendo cestas. – ela disse. – Está sempre fazendo isso agora.

_E o papai?

_Conversando com Magena, parece que ele vai fazer uma coisa importante hoje, pediu para ela reunir toda a aldeia, ele com certeza tem algo a dizer.

Misha olhou para Charisa e viu que ele apenas levantou as duas sobrancelhas, mostrando que não sabia de nada, mas o moreno tinha ideia do que seria. Suspirou fundo e pediu que ela chamasse Magaskawee para terminar de cortar a carne, o que ela obedeceu prontamente, as tranças chicoteando ao vento enquanto corria.

_Tem alguma ideia do que pode ser, Chosposi?

_Tenho. – não disse mais nada.

.

Ehawee estava sentada ao lado de Magena, depois Tala estava ao lado de Hehewuti e então Wakanda, depois Chlumani estava sentada entre Charisa e Misha, o que fez o índio ficar irritado, mas como a menina mais andava para lá e para cá do que parava sentada, a irritabilidade logo passou.

_Queria que fosse a cachoeira comigo amanhã. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto todos conversavam e serviam-se da caça e dos outros frutos, colhidos pelas índias.

_Amanhã?

_É. – disse, pegando um pedaço do javali e mordendo.

_Não sei. Tenho coisas para fazer amanhã.

_Como o que? – perguntou, ainda mastigando a carne. – Você caçou hoje, deixou Tala satisfeito. Você viu como ele se orgulha de você, com certeza ele pode deixar que você me acompanhe.

_Talvez. – terminou por dizer, e antes que Charisa continuasse a conversa, Tala levantou, seguido de Wakanda e Hehewuti, o que fez todos voltarem a atenção para eles.

_Quero agradecer ao Grande Espirito, – começou, abrindo os braços. – pela caça de hoje, muito proveitosa, – e olhou para Misha. – pelos frutos que a terra nos concede e pela benção de mais uma vez termos acordado hoje e sobrevivido até a lua chegar. – ele pausou para olhar Misha mais uma vez, o que só fez com que a palma das mãos do moreno começassem a suar. – Muitas luas atrás, minha Magena disse que nosso filho viria em uma madeira flutuante. Eu não acreditei, eu neguei meu filho, mas o Grande Espirito me perdoou e me deu a graça de poder ter o maior guerreiro da nossa aldeia dentro de minha família. – todos concordaram com as palavras e Misha sentiu as bochechas arderem. – Todos aqui conhecem sua bravura, sua sabedoria, seu amor pela nossa terra e pelo nosso povo. E todos também conhecem Charisa, – o índio arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome, mas continuou prestando atenção. – que se compara em força e sabedoria. Tenho certeza que com essa união, abençoada pelo Grande Espirito e confirmada por Wakanda, poderemos vencer qualquer coisa que há de vir no futuro. Que a união dure para sempre! – gritou e vários sons foram ouvidos, celebrando a futura junção das duas aldeias, que viria com os dois primogênitos.

Magena direcionou o olhar para o seu Mapiya e só conseguiu ver tristeza no imenso azul.

* * *

**Dicionário Sioux:**

Chlumani – _filha de Tala e Wenona_ – Significado: Menina

Magaskawee – _responsável por preparar a caça_ – Significado: Moça Graciosa

Makawee – _como Misha chama Magena_ – Significado: Materno, Relativo à Mãe

* * *

**Dicionário Hopi:**

Charisa – _filho de Hehewuti_ – Significado: Alce

Chosposi – _como Charisa chama Misha _– Significado: Olhos Bonitos

* * *

**N/a:** E então? O que estão achando? Sobre o Charisa, tudo bem se vocês imaginarem o Jared, porque enquanto eu estou escrevendo, é nele que eu penso. Qualquer duvida mandem PM ou deixem no review que eu respondo no próximo capitulo. Beijos e eu juro que vou tentar não demorar tanto.


	4. Cap 3: O Filho do Sol

**Cap. 3: O Filho do Sol**

Bocejou enquanto esticava os braços, abriu os olhos e encarou o imenso azul que tinha em sua frente, não tinha contado quantos dias estava em alto mar, mas sabia que alguns meses já deviam ter passado desde que tinha deixado a sua amada Londres, na Inglaterra. Sorriu ao ver uma gaivota pousar numa das velas do navio, isso significava que tinha terra por perto.

Assoviou e avisou o capitão, e algum tempo depois já se podia ver uma porção de terra, verde e mais um monte de cores que nunca tinha visto, tudo muito exótico. Ele gostou.

_O que acha? – Mark tinha o charuto fumacento entre os lábios finos e encarava a terra um pouco distante.

_Até o fim do dia, estaremos ancorados lá.

_Não, não, garoto. – soltou uma lufada de fumaça pelo canto da boca. – O que acha que vamos encontrar? – viu o jovem franzir o cenho, como se analisasse as possibilidades.

_Provavelmente... Animais, árvores, monte delas, insetos, mais animais e com certeza mais insetos. – e então deu de ombros.

_Já pensou em... Nativos?

_Hum. – e deu de ombros. – Eles vão fazer alguma diferença?

_Bom, eu espero que não. Sabe que não gosto de nativos, servem de mão-de-obra, apenas isso.

O loiro sorriu e passou os dedos pelos cabelos, um modo de fazer com que os fios parassem de cobrir-lhe os olhos.

_É por isso que estou aqui, Mark. – e sorriu, vendo o outro apenas dar mais uma tragada.

.

_Levantem as velas! Vamos pegar os botes! – Mark gritava enquanto apontava os dedos de unhas sujas para todo o lado. – Você e George vão com o Garrison, eu vou com Jensen e o Pellegrino.

O loiro olhou para Pellegrino e viu o outro apenas levantar as duas sobrancelhas antes de pegar a arma e ajeitar o casaco azul surrado. Mark sabia muito bem que ele e o outro tinham gênios incompatíveis, tinha certeza que tinha feito de propósito, ele adorava uma briga.

Suspirou fundo antes de pegar a própria arma e mais duas facas de caça. Levantou do amontoado de barris em que estava encostado e seguiu o capitão do navio, Pellegrino, vez ou outra, o olhava por cima dos ombros.

.

Charisa sorriu enquanto atirava uma das flechas na direção da águia, era um ótimo caçador, e logo viu a ave despencar, caindo em uma das pedras com um baque surdo. Olhou na direção do moreno, mas ele parecia mais interessado nas aguas calmas do que em qualquer exibição que o índio quisesse fazer.

_Chosposi! – chamou, aborrecido e viu os olhos azuis dele se cravarem em sua face, fazendo um arrepio percorrer toda a coluna. Por todos os espíritos! Aquele olhar o deixava sem chão.

_Falei pra parar de me chamar assim. – ele reclamou, mas o outro apenas sorriu maior.

_Você viu? – perguntou, apontando a ave caída e claramente não prestando atenção à queixa.

_É. Boa caçada. – e levantou-se do tronco onde estava sentado, colocando algumas sementes na bolsa de couro, enquanto voltava a se embrenhar na mata.

Charisa bufou enquanto corria para pegar a ave. Embrenhou-se na mata atrás de Misha, observando seu rastro na relva e notando como ele era delicado e cuidadoso com suas pegadas, se não fosse tão bom rastreador, Charisa nem mesmo perceberia que alguém tinha passado por ali segundos antes.

_Sabe que precisamos conversar, não sabe?

O índio arrumou a postura, quando o moreno parou e se virou de repente para ele, quase batendo-se contra seu peito. Viu quando as bochechas normalmente pálidas se tingiram de um vermelho vivo e gostou de ter causado aquilo em seu Chosposi.

_Sobre o que quer falar.

_Sobre a união.

_Eu já esperava. – disse. – Com certeza você se mudará para a minha vila, eu conheço muito bem todos o-

_Não. – respondeu firme, encarando os olhos do mais alto. – Se é para essa união acontecer, você é quem vai me seguir, não o contrário. Não fui moldado pelos espíritos para servir, se é o que pensa, Charisa, muito menos vou ficar costurando seus couros.

Charisa rolou os olhos e Misha levantou uma das sobrancelhas para ele.

_Por que você sempre tem que mandar em tudo? Por que não posso ter o controle pelo menos uma vez?

_Eu sou um espirito livre. É assim que o Grande Espirito me fez. – retrucou. – Se vai mesmo aceitar a aliança, terá que conviver com isso.

_Eu já aceitei. – disse, pegando em uma das mãos do outro. – E também já pensei nos nossos votos e em como eu quero que fique o nosso lar.

_Ainda vai demorar pra acontecer, Charisa.

_Eu esperei muitas luas, mais algumas não vão fazer diferença.

_Hum. – e ia largar dele para voltar a andar quando a outra mão dele, com sangue da ave morta, tocou seu rosto de leve.

_Eu gosto muito de você Chosposi. – disse. – Eu deixaria minha vida para que seu espirito pudesse viver pra sempre.

Chegou perto dele, a mão foi parar no quadril esguio e a outra escorregou até o ombros, depois para os cabelos curtos que tinham uma pena no meio dos fios negros.

_Você é meu presente do Grande Espirito, Chosposi. – e os lábios dele foram ficando cada vez mais e mais perto dos lábios do outro.

Misha sentiu o coração vir até a garganta. Suspirou fundo, aceitando que teria de se acostumar a pertencer a Charisa, já que em breve a união deles seria consumada.

Por um momento, toda a força e virilidade do índio chamou sua atenção, o modo como os cabelos castanhos adornavam o rosto másculo e em como aquela pintura na pele dele o deixava atraente, e teria realmente beijado o outro, mas seus olhos teimaram em olhar além dos ombros fortes.

_Charisa! – disse, os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, encarando as aguas do mar.

_Sim, Chosposi.

_Olhe! – fez o índio se virar e ver o mesmo que estava vendo, canoas grandes com panos brancos flutuando no vento.

.

Jensen respirou fundo e soprou, visivelmente entediado. Olhou para os dois lados e franziu o cenho enquanto via uma águia cair em disparada de encontro ao chão.

_Droga. – resmungou, sabia que aquilo significava que não seriam apenas eles ali, teriam que tomar território, fazer algumas ameaças, capturar alguns nativos e fazê-los construírem uma fortaleza, para então, tomarem o resto do lugar. – Tudo tão cansativo. – resmungou de volta, vendo que Pellegrino também notara a ave caindo.

_Diversão. – o outro retrucou, mas Jensen fingiu não ouvir o que fez Mark bufar, irritado.

.

_Precisamos chegar mais perto. – disse, agachado no meio de algumas rameiras.

_Precisamos voltar pra aldeia. Precisamos alertá-los.

_Precisamos ter certeza que são perigosos.

Charisa rolou os olhos pela décima vez naquele minuto e então respirou fundo.

_Eu vou voltar e avisá-los. – e levantou-se. – Dê algum sinal se perceber que são perigosos e então eu vou levar todos para cima do rio, ficarão protegidos lá. – mas Misha não respondeu, continuou encarando a madeira gigante que flutuava no meio do mar.

.

_Chegaram! – a velha respirava com dificuldade. – Precisa avisar o Tala.

_O que? O que foi Ehawee? O que aconteceu?

_O povo branco. O povo do seu menino. Chegaram.

Magena olhou pra velha índia e arregalou os olhos. Pegou os cestos que estava fazendo e mais algumas palhas e correu para perto de Tala, estava a ponto de falar quando Charisa apareceu por entre as árvores, a pintura do rosto mais fraca e arfando pela corrida.

_Tala! – chamou, vendo o outro virar-se para ele.

_Charisa? Pensei que...

_Aconteceu algo. Uma enorme madeira esta flutuando nas águas, e... Tem povo branco dentro dela.

_O que? – Tala abriu a boca sem saber o que mais falar, enquanto Magena apertava-lhe as mãos.

_Precisamos levar todos para cima do rio, vai ser mais seguro se ficarem conosco. – respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Se eles forem perigosos... Eu... Chosposi está vigiando eles, vai dar um sinal se ver algo que possa nos ferir.

_Mapyia! – Magena gemeu baixinho, pensando no filho.

_Ele vai ficar bem. É forte. – consolou Tala.

_Se eles forem bons, então traremos o povo de volta, Tala. – e viu o chefe concordar.

.

Misha mordeu os lábios e viu alguns homens saíram de um barco pequeno, tentou chegar mais perto e então subiu em uma das árvores que tinha ali perto. Primeiro apareceu um homem pequeno, cabelos vermelhos e de bigode, depois mais um outro, alto e branco de cabelos negros, quase como ele mesmo era.

Foi então que outro barco igual aquele parou na areia. O primeiro a sair foi um homem de cabelos pretos e barba, fumava algo que Misha não conhecia, mas que fazia a mesma fumaça que o cachimbo de Ehawee, depois mais um outro, mais alto, com um chapéu na cabeça, o que Misha achou engraçado.

Ainda estava entretido com o chapéu quando mais um saiu. Era alto e tinha a pele branca, conseguiu ver mesmo de longe os olhos verdes da cor das folhas das árvores, os cabelos brilhavam amarelos e Misha abriu a boca, admirado.

_ Angpetu. – sussurrou. – Ele deve ser filho do Sol.

.

_Me dá vontade de ir para casa. – Pellegrino reclamou, e Jensen concordou silenciosamente.

Olhou em volta e o verde, com certeza, era maioria ali.

_Faça sinal, para que os homens venham, precisamos construir um acampamento e então começar uma fortaleza, não sabemos se vamos ser atacados ou não por esses selvagens.

Pellegrino deu um tiro para o alto e Jensen instintivamente olhou para o lado esquerdo, tinha visto algo se mover por ali, tinha certeza. Olhou mais atentamente e por alguns segundos podia jurar ter visto um homem braço e de olhos lindamente azuis.

_O que acha de menos barulho? – perguntou sarcástico.

_Só estou avisando a todos que chegamos e que a terra agora é nossa. – e Pellegrino sorriu grande, de um jeito que Jensen não gostou.

* * *

**Dicionário Sioux:**

Angpetu/ Anpaytoo – _como Misha chama Jensen_ – Significado: Dia Radiante

* * *

**N/a:** Oi, pessoas! Quem estava ansioso por causa da chegada do Jen, aí está! Haha' Espero que tenham gostado e qualquer dúvida, deixa aí nos review's ou então manda PM que eu respondo.

** Ah, eu não lembro quem me perguntou se os Sioux aceitavam o relacionamento homossexual, então, nas minhas pesquisas não encontrei nada relacionado, embora eles mencionassem que os meninos aprendiam com os índios mais velhos o ato sexual. Enfim, na fic, o relacionamento está sendo aceito mesmo por causa da aliança e por causa da profecia. Tudo esclarecido?

Então me deixem review hein! Beijos.


	5. Cap 4: Angpetu

**Cap. 4: Angpetu  
**

Jensen rolou os olhos pela milésima vez naquela manhã e então respirou fundo, vendo Mark mordiscar o maldito charuto enquanto encarava o muro que estavam construindo, perto o suficiente da floresta e de alguma tribo, concluíra Jensen quando achou alguns cestos e outros objetos claramente indígenas, ali por perto. Não que isso o assustasse ou qualquer coisa do tipo, ele só queria encontrá-los logo, fazer seu trabalho e voltar para casa.

Olhou em volta mais uma vez. Aquela sensação de estar sendo observado o estava perseguindo desde quando pisara nas areias brancas da praia, e ainda tinha aquele vulto branco e de olhos azuis, que ele não conseguia decidir se tinha visto ou se tinha sido fruto de sua fértil e cansada imaginação.

_Está um ótimo dia para caçar. – a voz de Pellegrino era arrastada e Jensen desejou estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo, apenas pra não ter que dividir o mesmo pedaço de terra com ele.

_É. – limitou-se a responder.

_Vou ver se acho algum animal por aí. Estou cansado de comer aqueles grãos que trouxemos e essas frutas. – disse apontando para as arvores coloridas que não tinham sido derrubadas, ainda.

_Hum. Boa sorte.

_Vou levar alguns homens comigo. – disse.

_Isso é um convite? – e só então encarou a face carrancuda e com barba por fazer.

_Definitivamente não. – Pellegrino sorriu, esbofeteando o próprio pescoço quando sentiu a picada de um mosquito. – Apenas um aviso pra que dobre sua atenção.

_Estou atento. – retrucou, levantando-se do tronco caído, vendo o outro fazer o mesmo. – E boa caçada pra você. – pegou sua arma e saiu a passos duros.

.

Misha escorregou entre um dos galhos grossos da macieira e escondeu-se na folhagem mais densa. Via muitos homens brancos, mais do que aqueles que tinham descido dos pequenos barcos há três luas, pareciam ter se multiplicado. Olhou mais atentamente procurando por ele, mas o loiro não parecia estar por ali.

Deu mais alguns passos a frente, segurou-se em um dos galhos e finalmente o viu. As mesmas roupas azuis do outro dia, e ele ainda carregava aquela coisa comprida nas mãos, a mesma coisa que fez aquele barulho horrendo no dia em que chegaram até a praia.

_Angeptu. – disse, sorrindo, mas então ouviu o barulho de galho sendo quebrado e olhou para trás.

_Quem é Angeptu? – Charisa perguntou, o rosto pintado de preto e vermelho, claramente estava preparado para lutar.

.

Andou por mais alguns minutos em volta do acampamento, os olhos pregados nos grãos de areia que enchiam suas botas, embora estivesse atento a qualquer barulho. Estava chegando perto do mar quando a sensação veio mais forte.

Olhou em volta, prendendo os olhos muito verdes nas arvores altas que embrenhavam em ter si. Seria impossível achar alguém ali, mas ele conseguiu ver aqueles olhos azuis de novo, aqueles mesmo olhos que não tinham lhe deixado dormir no dia em que chegou aquela terra.

_Ei, você! – apontou, mas então ouviu um tiro vindo do lado esquerdo e instintivamente olhou para lá. – Pellegrino! – rosnou baixinho quando lembrou-se que ele tinha ido caçar, e quando voltou seu olhar para a macieira, a sensação já tinha ido.

.

Pellegrino voltou sorrindo, enquanto arrastava um alce para perto do acampamento, dois homens vinham com ele e traziam alguns pássaros.

_Finalmente vamos comer alguma carne hoje! – disse. – Andem, façam uma fogueira. – mandou aos outros dois.

_E dizem que todos somos civilizados. – Mark disse, soltando um pouco de fumaça, vendo Jensen entortar os lábios.

O loiro ainda deu mais uma olhada para a copa da macieira, mas sabia que não tinha mais ninguém ali.

.

_O que estava fazendo lá? – Charisa esbravejava outra vez, segurando fortemente a bela lança.

Misha olhou para ele, o cenho franzido, os lábios comprimidos e os músculos tensos, os olhos estavam focados na rota já conhecida, mas era como se ele não tivesse certeza que estava a salvos.

_Eu só... Eu só estava...

_Por que o chamou de Angeptu? Isso significa algo pra você? – perguntou parando bruscamente, a mão grande segurou o pulso branco.

_Charisa... Eu só... Quero saber o que eles são. – encarou os olhos olivas do outro índio e viu medo.

_Era apenas isso mesmo, Misha?

Era a primeira vez, desde que conhecera Charisa, que ele o chamava desse jeito. Isso fez Misha perceber o quanto aquilo era sério, o quanto o outro devia estar perturbado.

_Eu segui você. Todos os dias você vai até e fica... Você estava procurando sempre por ele não era? Estamos comprometidos um com o outro, se isso não significa nada pra você, é agora que tem que me dizer.

Misha engoliu em seco e mordeu os lábios, baixou os olhos e respirou fundo.

_Eu... Você é importante pra mim, Charisa. Nossas tribos... A sobrevivência delas depende da nossa união.

_Não. Eu vou me unir a você porque o Grande Espírito colocou esse sentimento dentro de mim, independente da vontade de nossos pais e da sobrevivência da aldeia, Chosposi. Vou me unir a você, porque te amo.

_Charisa.

_Não vou me unir, se não sentir o mesmo. – disse.

_Eu-eu... – e suspirou, não podia dizer que o queria apenas como amigo.

.

_Acha mesmo que tem algo que valha a pena nessa floresta? – Pellegrino perguntou enquanto abocanhava mais um pedaço de carne.

_Claro. – Mark era o único que usava prato, talheres e um guardanapo. – Tenho certeza que deve ter ouro ou prata em algum lugar por aqui, e se não tiver... Bem, ainda tem a terra. Ou você acha que essas madeiras não são valiosas?

_Acho que seria interessante se fizessem uma colônia por aqui, tenho certeza que muitas pessoas viriam e pagariam para ter um pedaço de terra. – Jensen tomou um gole de vinho e continuou. – Afinal, o progresso é onde começamos do zero.

Pellegrino riu alto e mais alguns homens também, mas Jensen apenas deu de ombros enquanto via Mark fazer uma careta.

_Não acho que alguém pagaria para viver no mato, limpando o traseiro com uma folha de bananeira.

_Quem limpa? – perguntou Ross, levando a maios parte dos homens a um riso histérico.

_Vocês são nojentos. – Jensen resmungou.

_Oras, não vá me dizer que você, por acaso, trouxe papel higiênico. – Pellegrino riu mais.

_Eu trouxe. – Mark se pronunciou, acendendo mais um charuto.

Pellegrino balançou a cabeça, jogando o pedaço de osso na fogueira, fazendo o fogo crepitar ainda mais. Alguns dos homens já se levantavam para irem pra suas tendas, Mark também se juntou a eles, depois de lavar seu prato e talheres em uma tina improvisada.

_Acho que tudo tem estado muito quieto nesses três dias. – Pellegrino comentou e Jensen deu de ombros.

_Você queria o que? Flechas envenenadas como recepção? Machadinhas empunhadas por homens de pele vermelha que cobriam apenas a genitália? E cabelos negros, compridos, lisos e com penas grudadas? – Jensen riu. – Nem todos os selvagens são do mesmo modo.

_Hum. Talvez, mas se tiver algum deles por aqui, estão muito quietos pro meu gosto e eu não gosto nada disso.

_Eles estão aqui. Estão observando.

_Então você tem mesmo instinto de caçador. – Pellegrino mordeu a ponta do dedo. – É bom saber que mais alguém aqui já percebeu que eles vêm aqui nos ver, quando acham que não estamos atentos.

_Não acho que vão tentar alguma coisa, pelo menos por enquanto, acho que querem saber o que vamos fazer primeiro.

_Hum, isso é sua intuição?

_Não, idiota. Isso é um palpite. É o que eu faria se alguém fizesse os meus sentidos alertarem algum problema. Eu veria do que são capazes e então... Atacaria suas fraquezas.

_Acha que é isso o que vão fazer? – Pellegrino perguntou, sonolento.

_Tenho certeza que é isso. – disse levantando. – Eu fico com a primeira ronda.

_Como quiser. – disse o outro, esticando-se por ali mesmo e colocando o chapéu sobre o rosto.

Jensen foi se afastando, vendo a lua branca se erguer majestosa e ele só pensou que com certeza, não eram apenas selvagens, afinal, não tinha visto nenhum índio de olhos azuis. Ainda.

.

_Não é isso o que você quer, Mapiya. – Magena deu um pouco de água para ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

_Eu sei, Makawee, mas eu não posso decepcionar Tala e nem as pessoas da aldeia e também... Charisa é um amigo muito querido.

_Mas é só um amigo e... Bem... Você está diferente desde que os homens brancos chegaram. Aconteceu algo que queira me contar, Mapiya?

_Não. – ele disse, mas Magena apenas sorriu, pegando um pouco de água para si mesma.

_Entendo. Quando estiver pronto... – e pegou nas mãos dele. – Eu estou sempre aqui pra você, sabe disso não é?

_Hum... Estava pensando.

_Sim?

_Ehawee disse uma vez que sabe falar a língua dos homens brancos.

_É, ela mencionou uma vez, foi assim que soube como era seu nome.

_Será que... Ela me ensina? – os olhos azuis dele brilhavam em expectativa.

_Pretende falar com eles, Mapiya? Se aproximar?

Misha sorriu.

_Na verdade, apenas de um, Makawee. – segurou as mãos pequeninas entre as suas. – Apenas de Angpetu. – e viu a mãe sorrir.

_Fale com ela quando o sol nascer, agora descanse. Mas tenho certeza que ela vai te ensinar.

.

Charisa andava devagar por entre os galhos da floresta, o sol estava nascendo e ele olhou para o céu, os olhos verde olivas contemplando o maravilhoso espetáculo, mas ao contrário de se sentir feliz por estar vivo mais um dia, Charisa apenas sentiu o peito arder de ódio.

_Angpetu. – sussurrou com raiva.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei, eu sei, desculpem, não queria ter feito vocês esperarem tanto, mas eu estava enrolada com algumas coisas do curso e do trabalho, isso sem falar em um bloqueio básico. Enfim, deixem review, mesmo eu sendo malvada. Vou tentar postar o próximo mais rápido.

Beijos da Jen.


	6. Cap 5: Uma Morte Sioux

**Cap. 5: Uma Morte Sioux**

Ehawee viu o moreno esguio se aproximar e sorriu, bateu na terra ao seu lado, indicando para que ele sentasse ali com ela, enquanto via as crianças brincando de roda. Misha sentou-se, mas ficou calado, não sabia como pedir, mesmo sabendo que a velha índia não lhe negaria o pedido.

_Chlumani está cada dia mais bonita. – apontou a irmã dele que sorria enquanto dançava na roda.

_Logo meu pai vai fazê-la escolher um guerreiro forte para se unir. – mas Ehawee apenas riu, balançando a cabeça em negação, mas não disse nada.

.

Mordiscou o dedo e olhou para dentro da mata, pensou que veria apenas vultos, assim como das outras vezes, mas lá estava. Um típico guerreiro indígena, o corpo musculoso estava todo pintado em vermelho e preto, carregava duas lanças e tinha três facas no quadril, a calça de couro de búfalo agarrada no corpo.

_Índios. Hump. – e cuspiu, vendo o outro erguer mais a cabeça, impondo sua presença.

_Angeptu. – ele falou alto para que Jensen escutasse e o loiro apenas levantou as duas sobrancelhas, deixando claro que não havia entendido.

_O que? – perguntou, ainda que soubesse que ele não ia entender.

O índio alto e altivo apenas deu as costas, os músculos tensos e o caminhar lento, talvez esperando que Jensen fizesse algum movimento brusco para que então ele pudesse se virar e disparar a lança certeira. Mas Jensen não fez nada, apenas repetiu a palavra indígena que ele não conhecia o significado.

.

_O que veio me perguntar? – Ehawee encarou profundamente os olhos azuis do outro.

_Eu... – e cutucou a terra, não conseguindo sustentar o olhar, tinha medo que a velha índia descobrisse suas razões, afinal, os homens brancos eram considerados inimigos. – Eu...

_Tem algo a ver com o homem branco que você viu? – e Misha olhou para ela, surpreso.

_Como...?

_Misha. – ela riu antes de continuar. – Ainda acha que pode me esconder algo? – e ele suspirou, enterrando o dedo na terra e resmungando baixinho.

_Eu queria aprender a língua deles. – disse finalmente, mas não olhava para ela.

_Charisa sabe disso? Que você pretende conversar com o... Seu angeptu?

_Ehawee! – disse olhando fundo nos olhos cansados, mas ela apenas encolheu os ombros, divertida.

_O Grande Espírito faz tudo com sabedoria. Seu destino foi traçado antes mesmo de ter sido gerado no colo de sua mãe branca. – viu ele entortar os lábios. – Venha, quero te mostrar algo. – e com uma agilidade impressionante levantou-se e caminhou para dentro da tenda, puxando-o pela mão direita.

.

_Vi um índio hoje mais cedo.

_Hun. – e deu de ombros. – Matei um ontem.

_O que? – Jensen arregalou os olhos vendo Pellegrino dar de ombros mais uma vez.

.

Tala sentiu seu coração estraçalhar, ao ver Charisa trazer o pequeno Weeko nos braços. Seria a primeira vez que ele ia caçar sozinho, aquilo não devia aocntecer. Viu Kimimela morder os lábios, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas não fazia som algum, apenas um silêncio doloroso demais.

_Ele estava perto de uma manada de búfalos, foi pisoteado. – disse Charisa, mas Tala correu os dedos pelo peitoral do jovem índio.

_Coloque-o no chão.

O índio deitou o outro e viu Tala se ajoelhar ao lado do corpo frio, tateando em busca de alguma coisa.

_Homem branco. – Wakanda segurava seu cajado enquanto apontava para o menino. – Trouxe desgraça para o povo Sioux e para os Hopi. Você e Misha devem se unir o quanto antes, vai fortificar as duas aldeias, precisamos nos preparar para o que vai vir. – ele avisou, olhando para Charisa.

Kimimela finalmente gritou, afastando Tala para agarrar e segurar firme o corpo inerte do filho, passando as mãos pelos cabelos lisos e negros que tinha uma pena verde enroscada. Ela mesma tinha feito a pintura no corpo dele, ela tinha lhe ajudado com a lança, ela que tinha arrumado seus cabelos, rindo enquanto lhe dizia que precisava pegar algum animal forte para provar sua força, para poder escolher uma das índias e então se unir.

Uma de suas lágrimas caiu no rosto dele, descendo pela pele, levando um pouco da pintura. Seu filho estava morto, ele não caçaria mais, ele não se uniria a ninguém. E ela estaria sozinha para sempre.

_Precisa se apressar, você devia tomá-lo logo, Charisa. – sussurrou Mai apenas para que o amigo escutasse.

.

Misha arqueou a sobrancelha e entortou o pescoço, vendo Ehawee puxar do fundo da tenda, embaixo de muitas peles e ervas e coisas que ele nem sabia o que eram, um grande baú de madeira preta, tinha alguns desenhos apenas de estar todo empoeirado, dava pra se ver os relevos e ele identificou um pássaro.

_O que é isso?

_É seu. – ela disse, empurrando mais para que ficasse na frente dele. – Abra.

As mãos demoraram um pouco a chegar na madeira, alisando a poeira que juntou com o tempo. Quando finalmente abriu, encontrou panos e mais panos, diferente das peles de búfalos que eram tão duras e precisavam de tanto trabalho para poder vestir. Aqueles eram panos macios e eram coloridos, como as diversas flores que tinha na floresta.

_O que... O que é tudo isso? – perguntou, puxando então uma coisa que nunca tinha visto antes.

_Eu não sei. Veio junto com você, depois da tempestade. Magena deixou comigo, disse que eu saberia explicar, mas eu não sei, o Grande Espírito tem um plano, mas eu não sou conhecedora, você precisa descobrir sozinho.

_Mas... Por onde eu começo? – ela sorriu, voltando a procurar algo nas quinquilharias por ali. – Oh, isso com certeza vai servir. – e quando se virou para ele de volta assoprou uma poeira azul que fez o outro espirrar.

_O que foi isso? – perguntou coçando o nariz.

_Vá falar com Angeptu. – disse simplesmente.

_Sobre isso... Preciso que me ensine a falar a língua-

_Sh-sh. – ela fez, o dedo encostando nos lábios dele. – Apenas vá falar com ele e leve isso. – disse entregando o objeto para ele.

.

Jensen levantou, as bochechas vermelhas pareciam prestes a explodir, a vermelhidão já chegava as suas orelhas quando ele finalmente falou.

_Você fez o que? – a voz era apenas um rosnado baixo que fez os pelos do pescoço de Pellegrino arrepiarem.

_Eu matei o indiozinho selvagem. – retrucou, tentando parecer relaxado.

_Se eles estavam procurando um motivo para nos atacar, agora eles tem, graças a você.

_Obrigado, mas não. – retrucou outra vez, vendo o loiro encará-lo com fúria. – Eu joguei o corpo dele no caminho da manada de búfalos, com certeza eles vão pensar que foi acidental.

_Você acha que são burros? Eles sabem reconhecer pisadas e um ferimento desconhecido.

_Eu acertei na cabeça, pare de se preocupar a toa, Jensen.

_Acho melhor avisar o Mark.

_Claro, vai lá. – disse, fazendo gestos com as mãos.

_Você avisa. Você matou. – disse ríspido, saindo em seguida.

.

Misha viu Magena com os olhos vermelhos e parou a mãe no meio do caminho.

_Weeko morreu, Mapiya, ele foi morto pelos búfalos enquanto caçava. – ela disse chorosa. – Vamos preparar o corpo dele, você precisa ir com seu pai, se prepare também para honrarmos o espírito dele.

_Eu vou sim... Eu só. – e olhou para o que segurava, os olhos de Magena seguiram os seus. – Sim, Makawee, eu vou logo. – disse e seguiu para a tenda, apenas para guardar o objeto, logo indo de encontro a Tala.

Magena limpou as lágrimas e abraçou Kimimela. As duas índias limpavam o corpo de Weeko, passando ervas e pintando desenhos, arrumando o corpo para o ritual sagrado da passagem.

Quando o corpo de Weeko já estava pronto, Magena reuniu todas as índias da aldeia, todas choravam a dor de Kimimela, dando a ela pertences, e enfeites, para que fossem queimados junto com o índio.

Os homens, junto a Tala, pintavam seus rostos, lamentando um guerreiro perdido, lembrando os feitos de Weeko e falando uns aos outros que em breve todos estariam juntos com ele, assim que o Grande Espírito, os levasse também.

Wakanda reuniu todos em volta do corpo, começando a lamentação que logo se tornou um choro sofrido e que todos logo começaram a acompanhar.

.

Jensen andou mais alguns passos e sorriu ao ver a paisagem. Tinha escutado barulho de água e não demorou a achar a cascata de águas limpas, as formações rochosas deixavam tudo mais bonito, e não havia nada que indicasse algum perigo.

Tirou as botas e colocou junto com a arma, encostadas em uma das pedras por ali. Já fazia algum tempo que queria mergulhar numa água limpa, tomar banho de caneca não era lá muito higiênico e ele podia sentir o corpo tenso relaxar apenas em molhar os pés. Lavou o rosto e passou um pouco de água no pescoço, o sol escaldante fazia a água ficar ainda mais tentadora.

Olhou para os lados e levantou, tirando a farda azul, a camisa, a calça e as ceroulas. Jogou-se, sentindo que tudo desaparecia ao seu redor.

_Deus! Como isso é bom! – disse para si mesmo, quando voltou à superfície.

Voltou a mergulhar e quando voltou, encostou-se em uma das pedras, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo a natureza, coisa que era impossível em Londres. Ele com certeza compraria um pedaço de terra ali, se tivesse dinheiro.

Estava devaneando sobre construções e sobre a corte londrina quando escutou gritos e choros, abriu os olhos alarmados e nadou até onde tinha deixado sua arma, pegando-a e olhando tudo ao redor, mas não havia sinal de nenhum índio por ali.

Saiu da água e ainda pelado andou na direção dos lamentos. Um raio cortou o céu e ele sentiu a terra tremer quando o barulho de um trovão soou, o sol desapareceu instantaneamente e ele olhou para cima assustado logo sentindo gotas geladas caindo.

Foi até suas roupas e colocou-as desajeitadamente, calçou as botas e correu de volta para o acampamento.

.

Kimimela olhou para cima, ainda sendo abraçada por Magena, Ehawee estava ao lado das duas, chorando baixinho, enquanto sentia que o equilíbrio estava todo errado, a chuva só provava isso. Os espíritos também estavam de luto, assim como eles, ela sabia. Weeko tinha algo para cumprir, mas foi levado antes do tempo.

Ela olhou para cima, preocupada.

_Os espíritos estão chorando. O Grande Espírito está chorando. – sussurrou, vendo mais um raio cortar o céu e mais um trovão abalar a terra.

* * *

**Dicionário Sioux:**

Kimimela – _mãe de Weeko_ – Significado: Borboleta  
Weeko – _índio morto por Pellegrino_ – Significado: Bonito

**Dicionário Hopi:**

Mai – _amigo de Charisa_ – Significado: Coiote

* * *

**Explicação rápida de um funeral Sioux:

Apesar das crenças na vida após a morte, os sobreviventes pranteavam seus mortos. Eles lamentavam até não poder mais falar. Era um costume das mulheres Sioux soltar e cortar seus cabelos e remover os enfeites de suas roupas. Os homens passavam maquiagem negra em seus rostos. Os parentes próximos do falecido se cortavam, pintando seus corpos com sangue. Eles muitas vezes davam pertences pessoais como sinal de sacrifício pelo morto.

* * *

**N/a:** Oie, gentes! Então, no capitulo passado, colocaram no review que eu não coloquei o significado de 'Angeptu', mas é que eu já tinha colocado no capitulo anterior. Não vou ficar repetindo os significados pra não confundir vocês. Enfim, deixem review e até o próximo, Misha e Jensen finalmente vão se conhecer =*


	7. Cap 6: Encontro Na Mata

**Cap. 6: Encontro Na Mata**

Charisa mordeu os lábios, enquanto afiava uma de suas facas. Sempre soube o destino que lhe pertencia, tomaria Misha como companheiro, uniria ambas as tribos e seria o chefe, estava escrito. Não apenas ele sabia, mas todos, que a derrota dos homens brancos viriam por meio de suas mãos.

Olhou para o céu e imitou o assovio de uma águia, não demorou para que o pássaro pousasse em seu ombro.

_Como eles estão hoje, Catori?

O pássaro bateu as asas duas vezes, os olhos atentos e a cabeça altiva.

_Uhn.

_Não finja que consegue entendê-lo. - Mai apareceu de repente ao seu lado.

_Sempre astuto hein? - e sorriu, desde pequeno Mai tinha sido seu amigo, em todas as horas para ajudá-lo, no que fosse. - Quase não ouvi você chegar.

_Admita logo que não me ouviu. - mas Charisa apenas balançou a cabeça, depois mexeu de leve o ombro esquerdo e a ave voou para longe.

_Eu não acredito que ele esteja pronto. - Mai olhou para o amigo, vendo que ele mordia o interior da boca.

_Mesmo que não esteja, continua sendo seu. - e olhou para o céu. - Você precisa tomá-lo, Charisa, a morte do menino Sioux, tenho certeza que foi os homens brancos.

_Eu me mostrei a um deles. - viu quando Mai levantou as sobrancelhas. - Misha o chama de Angeptu, vai até onde eles estão para olhar por ele, o dia todo.

_Você, definitivamente, deve tomá-lo logo, Charisa.

_Eu sei. - e suspirou fundo.

.

Jensen soltou o ar que estava preso e engoliu em seco. Era simplesmente lindo, a pelagem negra e brilhosa, os olhos verdes assassinos, as unhas bem afiadas e os dentes que se mostravam brancos com os caninos pontiagudos.

Deu dois passos para trás, bem devagar, não teria chance se o animal atacasse e não queria usar a arma que segurava fortemente na mão esquerda. Mordeu os lábios, dando mais um passo para trás, ouvindo a pantera rosnar enquanto abaixava um pouco a cabeça, os olhos encarando-o. Estava se preparando para atacar.

_Droga! - praguejou baixinho.

Deu mais um passo para trás e pisou em galho partindo-o ao meio, foi o sinal para que o animal avançasse rapidamente em sua direção.

.

Misha correu os olhos pelo acampamento. Tinha poucos homens ali, alguns dormindo tranquilamente, a pele branca tingindo-se de vermelho por causa do sol forte demais.

Esgueirou-se por entre as árvores, conseguindo chegar perto de algumas barracas. Segurava forte entre os dedos o objeto que Ehawee tinha lhe dado no dia anterior. Entrou em uma das cabanas, fedia a charuto e ele torceu o nariz, saindo rápido, sabendo que não era a cabana do homem loiro que procurava.

Andou por entre elas e quando viu uma mais afastada, teve certeza que era aquela. Entrou e mordeu os lábios, as coisas dele estavam organizadas, o colchão estava limpo, as cobertas dobradas e o travesseiro afofado. Se aproximou, curioso, sentindo um cheiro gostoso no travesseiro, viu uma mesinha logo ao lado, cheia de folhas e uma letra bem desenhada, tinha tinta também e uma caneta tinteiro.

Olhou tudo com curiosidade, cheirando e tateando, tirando as próprias conclusões sobre cada coisa que encontrou. Já se preparava para sair quando viu algo brilhar, logo abaixo da farda bem arrumada que estava no canto. Olhou a medalha dourada que continha símbolos e palavras, comparou com o objeto que Ehawee tinha lhe dado e que tinha dito pertencer ao seu pai, eram parecidos.

Escutou passos do lado de fora e saiu, levando a medalha de Angeptu também.

.

Jensen esquivou para o lado no último instante, mas o animal era rápido e logo partiu pra cima de si, outra vez, arranhando seu ombro esquerdo, fincando as unhas em sua carne enquanto o uniforme já estava destruído. Não teve opção.

Pegou o facão que sempre ficava na bainha e enfiou nas costelas do animal, ouvindo o grunhido e então um rosnado alto, o corpo peludo desmoronou, os olhos verdes estalados enquanto a boca aberta encostava na bochecha do homem, soltando o último bafo quente antes de morrer.

_Droga. - praguejou outra vez, travando o maxilar enquanto passava os dedos pela pelagem negra. - Realmente uma pena. - disse, empurrando devagar o animal para o lado.

.

Misha entrou na floresta outra vez, os pés ágeis e descalços desviavam de espinhos e pedras pontiagudas, até mesmo de animais venenosos. Correu até alcançar a grande pedra esculpida, onde um índio muito forte chamado de Ptaysanwee, derrotava muitos inimigos, entre animais, demônios e deuses.

Passou os dedos pela superfície cinzenta e com musgos, tingindo a palma da mão com aquele verde gosmento. Estava ainda admirando o guerreiro esculpido quando ouviu um rosnar e então silencio total. Correu na direção do som e arregalou os olhos ao ver Angeptu cravar algo, que não conseguia ver de onde estava, no corpo da pantera.

Mordeu os lábios, ouvindo o loiro resmungar algo em tom baixo, quase como se sussurrasse para o animal, agora, morto.

.

Os olhos verdes fecharam-se por um momento, mordeu o interior da boca. Sentou-se e passou a mão com sangue pela pelagem lisa e brilhante, guardou o facão na bainha outra vez e levantou, foi quando tentou pegar a arma do chão que sentiu a dor lancinante no ombro, a outra mão foi parar no machucado, percebendo apenas agora que o seu sangue encharcava o que tinha restado da manga da farda azul.

_Grrrr. - grunhiu, então tirou a parte de cima da roupa, vendo que o estrago não era tão grande como tinha pensado. - Droga!

Estava pronto para voltar ao acampamento, mas quando virou-se seu corpo paralisou e ele teve a mais bela visão de sua vida. O homem branco e de lindos olhos azuis o olhava com curiosidade e espanto, talvez tão surpreso quanto ele mesmo estava, tinha certeza que ele não tinha vindo com eles no navio, ele conhecia cada um dos soldados e trabalhadores que desembarcaram naquela terra.

Uma pena azul e verde estava presa em seus cabelos negros, e a pele branca tinha desenhos em tinta preta, os músculos do braço eram desenvolvidos de uma maneira graciosa e tudo nele parecia harmonioso aos seus olhos. Ele usava uma calça de couro, costurada grosseiramente com algum outro tipo de couro e segurava um arco fortemente, o que fazia os nós dos dedos amarelarem, a bolsa de couro que tinha flechas estava envolta de seu tronco, pendendo no lado esquerdo.

Tão rápido quanto qualquer outra coisa que tenha visto, o moreno pegou uma flecha, prendendo-a no arco e apontando mortalmente em seu coração.

_Espere! Eu sou amigo!

Não sabia por que tinha dito aquilo, talvez tenha sido a adrenalina por estar em perigo, ou qualquer outro fator. Jensen sabia que o moreno não lhe entendia, ele não poderia, mas mesmo assim as palavras pularam de sua boca.

_Eu sou Jensen Ackles, sou capitão da Marinha Inglesa.

Viu o outro baixar o arco, parecendo deslumbrado com algo que Jensen não entendia. Os passos curtos que ele deu os aproximaram, mas não o suficiente para que Jensen pudesse atacar, era uma distancia segura.

_Misha. - disse, pousando a mão direita no peito pintado na forma da pata de um urso. - Eu sou Misha.

E Jensen arregalou os olhos verdes, pensando em mil e uma formas, do porque aquele índio podia lhe entender.

.

Tala mordeu mais um pedaço da carne e olhou para a companheira, ela tinha aquela expressão de quando precisava ter uma conversa longa e difícil. Bateu os dedos ao lado de seu corpo, indicando para que Magena se sentasse ali.

_O que te incomoda? - perguntou, mas sem olhar nos olhos escuros que o fitavam com ansiedade.

_Nosso filho...

_Aconteceu algo? - os olhos se voltaram para a face dela e ele pareceu esquecer a carne por um momento. - O que ele fez?

_Não, não é isso. Na verdade é sobre a união dele e Charisa.

_Estou ouvindo. - disse, indicado para que ela continuasse.

_Uma mãe conhece o coração de seu filho, Tala, assim como o pai também conhece... Nós dois sabemos que Mapyia não está feliz, eu temo pelo futuro dele.

_Ele não terá um futuro se não se unir a Charisa. Você sabe que a libertação do nosso povo, a vitória do povo Sioux, depende dessa união, apenas juntando nossas forças com os Hopi é que poderemos vencer os homens brancos.

Magena pareceu refletir por um momento, enquanto Tala voltava a saborear a carne, que parecia ter perdido o gosto saboroso de antes.

_E se... Um homem branco for a nossa libertação? - perguntou baixinho, mais para si mesma.

_O que quer dizer?

_Algo que me ocorreu, afinal, uma mãe conhece seu filho.

_Tem algo que queira me contar?

_Não, Tala, não tem. - e ela sorriu, levantando e deixando a cabana para encontrar-se com Ehawee.

.

Misha escutou a voz rouca e sentiu que por toda sua existência, até aquele momento, o Grande Espírito o tinha criado para isso, para encontrar Angeptu e para se unir a ele para sempre, sentia isso tão forte em seu coração que quase sufocava.

_Como consegue me entender? - a voz dele encheu novamente seu ser. - Eu sabia que você era diferente, mas como consegue me entender? Eu via você me olhando nas arvores, todos os dias.

_Ehawee me ajudou a entendê-lo, ela disse que você é importante, Angeptu.

Viu as sobrancelhas dele arquearem, a língua passou pelos lábios, deixando-os molhados e Misha sentiu o chão se despedaçar, mas manteve-se firme.

_Angeptu? Quem é Angeptu?

_Você é Angeptu. Você é o filho do Sol.

_O que?

Misha tombou a cabeça para o lado e chegou mais perto, mais perto.

_Primeiro vamos cuidar disso. - disse olhando o braço ensanguentado que o outro parecia ter esquecido. - Depois falaremos sobre o seu povo e o meu.

_Seu povo não tem chances. - ele parecia resoluto. - Meus homens tem armas de fogo, tem canhões e técnicas de batalha... É melhor que voc-

_Você e o seu povo não me assustam, capitão Jensen Ackles. - disse, pegando um cantil, também de couro, e derramando o liquido esverdeado na pele aberta, o que fez o ferimento se fechar lentamente, deixando apenas a marca das garras afiadas da pantera.

_Mas você sim, você me assusta muito, Misha. - o loiro disse num sussurro, vendo os olhos azuis fixarem-se nos seus.

* * *

**Dicionário Sioux:**

Ptaysanwee - _guerreiro de uma lenda Sioux _\- Significado: Búfalo Branco

**Dicionário Hopi:**

Catori - _Águia de Charisa_ \- Significado: Espírito

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpem a demora, mas como eu acabei comentando em outra fic, foi um bloqueio com a fic. Reviews? Mereço? Até o próximo.


	8. Cap 7: Um Índio Branco

**Cap. 7: Um Índio Branco**

Ehawee esticou as pernas, tocando a água do rio com os pés, sorrindo enquanto se arrumava mais confortavelmente na pedra. Inspirou o ar e o vento levou seus cabelos já brancos para trás, deixando que o rosto cansado e envelhecido tomasse um pouco de sol.

Ela ouviu os passos apressados, mas não se importou em virar-se para contemplar o rosto de Magena, apenas sorriu e disse em voz baixa para que a companheira de Tala viesse sentar ao seu lado, aproveitando o sol que logo se poria.

A índia sentou-se, mas estava inquieta demais para que Ehawee pudesse se concentrar nos lindos pássaros e no frescor que aquela parte da floresta trazia.

_Você sabe em seu coração. - falou antes que a outra pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa. - Eles estão predestinados.

_Tala nunca aceitaria, assim como Charisa também não... Misha é seu prometido desde que eram crianças, e eu não acho que os homens brancos vão querer misturas entre nossas raças.

_Não estamos falando de raças, de homens brancos ou de nossos guerreiros, estamos falando de almas que se separaram no principio e que agora se reencontraram. - ela sorriu enigmática, os batimentos do coração de Magena entrando em seus ouvidos. - Não se preocupe tanto, está tudo acontecendo como deveria. - e tocou as mãos jovens com as suas calejadas.

.

Chlumani jogou mais uma pedra nas águas claras do rio, olhou para o céu e suspirou. Sabia que Tala logo estaria aceitando pedidos para si, e apenas em pensar nos guerreiros de sua tribo competindo para ver quem se juntaria a ela, a assustava. Mordeu os lábios carnudos e jogou mais uma pedra.

Os passos se aproximaram depressa, mas ela conhecia aquelas pisadas, ela ansiava por elas. Virou-se a tempo de ver Charisa sorrir. O prometido do irmão era tão forte e bonito.

_O que está fazendo? - perguntou, vendo então ele apontar para a ave que pousara em sua cabeça.

_Catori queria te ver. - ele respondeu, chegando mais perto e sentando-se ao lado dela. - Como você está? - ele tinha os olhos grudados nas águas, mas não viu ela apenas dar de ombros.

_Suponho que esteja ansioso para a cerimônia. - e jogou mais uma pedra, vendo Charisa dar um sorriso triste, pegando uma pedra e jogando em seguida, fazendo com que quicasse por três vezes.

_Eu acho que quem não está ansioso é Chosposi... - e apenas continuou olhando a água.

.

Jensen ainda olhava fixamente a pena que o moreno tinha presa nos cabelos, os ombros brancos, o corpo esguio e os olhos tão azuis, a aparência tão diferente da pele vermelha dos índios que estava acostumado a ver. Mordeu os lábios de leve, vendo que de repente os olhos dele se fixaram em si, talvez tão curioso quanto ele próprio estava.

Abriu os lábios, tencionando dizer algo, mas nada lhe vinha a mente naquele momento, tinha tanto para perguntar, tanto que queria conhecer, mas as palavras simplesmente fugiam.

_Então... - conseguiu dizer, as mãos trêmulas estavam nos joelhos da calça fardada.

_Sim? - e novamente aqueles olhos lhe perfuraram.

_Você não é como eles, eu digo... Fisicamente, você é... Digo...

_Branco. - ele completou.

_É.

_Minha mãe, Magena, me conta uma história, ela diz que ela e Tala, sempre quiseram uma criança, mas os deuses não os abençoavam, ela não conseguia gerar, então, um dia ela estava na beira do lago, um dia depois de uma grande tempestade... Ela diz que viu uma... Uma caixa boiando nas águas e que algo lhe disse para ir até lá, ela me encontrou lá dentro, junto com mais algumas coisas.

_Então ela simplesmente te levou para casa?

_Sim. - ele respondeu, cutucando o chão com um espeto.

_E os índios, os guerreiros, eles te aceitaram? - o tom de voz do loiro fez Misha levantar a cabeça para ver a face do outro com as sobrancelhas levantadas em completa descrença.

_Sim. Quer dizer... Meu pai queria um herdeiro dele, e deixou minha mãe por si, mas logo voltou-se a ela novamente, me aceitando como filho. Quanto aos outros, todos sabiam do desejo de minha mãe em gerar e ter uma criança, todos a apoiaram.

_Mas... Mas... São índios! Quer dizer... Atiram flechas e matam antes de tentarem se comunicar.

_Não creio que possa estar falando do meu povo.

_Que?

_Parece que está falando do seu povo, não do meu. - e sua voz ganhou um tom triste. - Pois, foi um homem branco quem levou o espírito de Weeko.

Jensen mordeu os lábios, baixando os olhos em seguida. A voz de Pellegrino enchendo sua mente: 'Matei um hoje'. Eles é quem tinham sido os animais, afinal, nenhum deles tinham sido atacados, por índio algum.

_Sinto muito. - pediu.

.

_Como foi a caça?

Tala levantou os olhos para Magena, ela trazia um balaio com muitos peixes, Ehawee vinha logo atrás, o cachimbo pendurado nos lábios enrugados enquanto ela soprava a fumaça.

_Um javali. - ele disse, apontando para o animal que já estava sendo preparado pelas mulheres. - Parece que tem caçadores demais por aqui. - e voltou a afiar o facão que sempre levava consigo. Os búfalos mudaram de posição, foram em direção a terra dos Hopi, a natureza está em desequilíbrio.

_Deverá permanecer assim por tempo indeterminado, a não ser que Charisa una-se logo a Misha. - Wakanda disse, os passos vagarosos e os olhos calmos. - Onde está o menino? - perguntou voltando-se para Magena.

_Disse que ia caçar. - ela respondeu.

Ehawee deu um risinho e soltou a fumaça do cachimbo fedido, vendo Wakanda levantar as sobrancelhas caídas. Tala virou-se para Magena, o cenho franzido.

_Não foi caçar. Ele me disse que ia ajudá-la com os potes de barro.

Magena arregalou os olhos e virou-se para Ehawee, que tranquila soltava mais uma baforada, antes que ela dissesse algo, a velha índia sorriu mais uma vez, dizendo que precisava ir para casa.

_Ela está escondendo algo. - Wakanda sussurrou para Tala, mas o chefe não pode fazer nada.

.

_Charisa. - a voz dela cortou o silêncio e o moreno alto virou o rosto para vê-la ainda contemplando o lago.

_Sim?

_Você acredita mesmo que Misha está predestinado a você? ... Você não acredita que outra pessoa poderia lhe pertencer de corpo, alma e coração? - os olhos dela voltaram para os seus e Charisa piscou demoradamente, pensando nas palavras.

_Acredito nas palavras de Wakanda quando disse que a derrota dos homens brancos viria pelas minhas mãos, pela união com o herdeiro da sua tribo.

_Mas Wakanda pode estar errado.

_Ele nunca erra, não tem outra pessoa para mim.

_Então, você e Chosposi estão mesmo predestinados não é?

_Sim.

_E você o ama.

_Tão infinitamente como o mar.

Chlumani baixou a cabeça mais uma vez, deixando que as madeixas escuras lhe cobrissem parte do rosto bonito.

_Devo ir agora, preciso ajudar Magena com a carne, Tala deve ter voltado com a caça. - e levantou rapidamente, sem dar tempo de Charisa lhe acompanhar, correu por entre as árvores, os olhos começando a banhar-se com as lágrimas.

Ela queria ser a herdeira da tribo e ela queria que Charisa fosse o seu prometido.

.

_Preciso que me ajude.

_A fazer o que?

Estavam sentados, Misha ainda cutucando o chão, os olhos presos nos braços fortes do outro e na silhueta bem esculpida, o capitão tinha tirado a farda rasgada, deixando que a pele avermelhasse no sol, e isso estava fazendo o outro perder sua linha de raciocínio.

_Ah... Nossos povos, vão querer guerrear, afinal, essa terra foi dada a nós e então quando os homens brancos chegaram, quiseram tomar posse. Não vamos aceitar.

_Eu entendo. - disse, dando um tapa no próprio pescoço para matar um inseto. - Mas não é tão simples, como eu disse antes, meus homens vão lutar, eles tem técnicas, armas e mais navios estão chegando.

_Seria o melhor que nossos lideres conversassem, fizessem uma aliança, a terra é dada a nós pelo Grande Espírito, Ele disse para dividir, aprendemos isso desde pequenos, o que é nosso pode ser de todos, precisamos compartilhar a existência. - ele tinha largado o espeto e agora mexia na bolsa de couro que sempre carregava consigo.

_Sim, mas, acredite, nem todos pensam em uma aliança que seja vantajosa para todos. Alguns estão aqui apenas... Pela diversão em causar sofrimento.

_Que diversão há nisso? - os olhos azuis encararam a face avermelhada.

_Nenhuma. - disse. - Mas, como eu disse, nem todos acreditam que conversar resolva alguma coisa, a maioria desses homens são guerreiros como os dos seu povo, eles não sabem usar as palavras, estão aqui por causa da força, por isso foram escolhidos.

_Vocês sempre visam a batalha?

_Nunca encontrei um povo que quisesse conversar, que concordasse em uma aliança. - os olhos verdes de Jensen estavam presos na face serena do outro.

Misha suspirou fundo, vendo mais um mosquito pousar na pele sardenta e avermelhada do ombro dele, queria poder ele mesmo tocar ali.

_Somos diferentes. - disse, as palavras pulando de seus lábios. - Nossos povos são diferentes, tudo está contra nós. - e levantou-se de repente. - Preciso ir.

Jensen arregalou os olhos, levantando também, sentindo a pele arder por ter ficada exposta ao sol.

_Espere! O que quer dizer com isso? - fez uma expressão dolorida, as costas queimavam.

Misha passou os olhos pelo tronco másculo, o sol ainda batendo fracamente na pele dele, tão bonito.

_Eu não devia estar aqui. Sou um guerreiro Sioux.

_Também não deveria estar aqui, sou um homem branco, mas eu quero, eu quero estar aqui com você. - disse e por impulso segurou a mão do outro.

Os olhos azuis foram parar naquele contato intimo, depois se voltaram para a face corada e os olhos verdes profundos que prometiam tanto.

_Acha que não devemos mais nos ver? - Jensen perguntou, a mão ainda segurava fortemente a do outro, impedindo-o de fugir.

_Acho que eu não conseguiria ficar sem te ver, - ele respondeu, vendo um sorriso se desenhar nos lábios carnudos. - mas eu preciso ir agora.

Jensen soltou a mão dele, apenas para tocar o rosto, sentindo a maciez da pele, tão próximos quanto nunca poderiam ficar o loiro segurou o quadril do índio, mordeu os lábios e chegou-se mais perto.

_Te vejo amanhã, então.

_Sim.

As respirações cruzadas, os corações acelerados. Então Misha se afastou, sumindo entre as árvores, deixando Jensen sozinho ao por do sol.

* * *

**N/a:** É isso aee minha gente! Espero que não estejam desanimados com a fic, eu juro que não vou desistir dela, mas eu quero muito que vocês não desistam também. Está difícil pra eu escrever agora, porque estou na reta final do meu curso e as loucuras do tcc tomam praticamente todo o meu tempo, quem trabalha e estuda ao mesmo tempo sabe que não é fácil, mas eu juro que assim que der eu vou vir postar mais um capitulo. Beijos, pimpolho queridos!


	9. Cap 8: Almas Prometidas

**Cap. 8: Almas Prometidas**

Jensen tinha um sorriso no rosto quando chegou ao acampamento, os homens já reunidos no centro viram o capitão caminhando lentamente, o peitoral descoberto e a mão segurando fortemente a camisa rasgada. Pelegrino foi o primeiro a levantar e vir em sua direção.

_Ei, está tudo bem?

_Sim. – ele disse, contendo o sorriso.

_O que aconteceu?

_Ei ficou fora o dia todo, o que aconteceu, capitão? O que é isso? – o menino tinha os olhos claros arregalados para o ombro sardento dele.

_Está tudo bem. Eu... Ahn... Estava explorando. Só isso. – e continuou a caminhada até sua cabana. – Vendo o que tinha ao nosso redor.

_Foi atacado? – Pelegrino tinha os olhos na marca que a pantera tinha feito.

_Ah, isso. – disse olhando o próprio ombro, lembrando de quando Misha tinha passado aquela substancia gosmenta que tinha feito a ferida cicatrizar quase que instantaneamente. – Foi um acidente. Uma pantera. – e para encerrar o assunto, acenou e continuou a andar.

Quando já tinha dado cinco passos, o sorriso voltou e ele nem sabia a razão daquele entortar de lábios, entrou em sua cabana e aquele cheiro... O cheiro de Misha, estava por todo lugar, até em seu travesseiro.

Jensen dormiu feliz.

.

Tala estava pensativo, Misha notou assim que chegou perto da cabana. Mordeu os lábios, segurou firme o arco e andou silencioso para mais perto, mas antes que pudesse entrar sorrateiramente, a voz de Tala o fez parar.

_Precisamos falar, filho.

Deixou que o arco e a bolsa com as flechas fossem ao chão e chegou mais perto do outro, sentando de frente para ele, vendo quantas linhas de expressão seu pai tinha ganhado ao longo dos anos e o tanto de sabedoria ele tinha acumulado.

_Pai.

O chefe olhou para o céu que já ganhara o tom mais escuro da noite, então voltou a olhar o menino branco que tinha lhe vindo como um presente dos espíritos.

_Eu sempre amei Magena. Desde quando ainda éramos muito jovens, eu sempre a protegia e ela cuidava de meus ferimentos, eu a pedi pra ser minha antes mesmo de minha primeira caçada. Eu sabia que estava destinado a ela e ela a mim.

_Eu sei, Tala.

_Você e Charisa também, a união ainda está distante de acontecer, mas é inevitável que você pertença a ele, Misha, sabe disso não é? Porque todo o povo Sioux e Hopi também, só vão sobreviver a esse tempo de provações, com a união de vocês.

Misha baixou os olhos, prestando atenção na terra e no verde, instantaneamente os olhos de Jensen apareceram em sua mente.

_Mas, e se existir outro modo... Falar com eles, achar um modo de fazer com que entendam que a terra é para todos.

_Essas terras são nossas, eles querem toma-las e não podemos aceitar isso, foi um presente dado a nós pelo Grande Espírito, Misha!

_Nem todos querem guerrear!

_Como você sabe? Teve contato com algum deles? – a voz de Tala aumentou.

_Não eu... Eu acho que nem todos querem uma guerra, isso vai fazer com que eles percam guerreiros e... Vamos perder nossos guerreiros também.

_Alguns sacrifícios vão ser feitos para o bem da Tribo.

Misha levantou e pegou seu arco, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos antes de dizer algo que mudaria tudo.

_Eu não pertenço ao Charisa, e não quero pertencer a ele, Tala, eu... Pertenço a outro. – e saiu, sem ver o rosto de Tala entre surpreso e raivoso.

.

Ehawee trançava os cabelos brancos quanto Wakanda entrou em sua cabana e lhe lançou um olhar superior.

_Não pense que eu não sei o que está fazendo. – ele atacou, fazendo uma carranca, mas ela apenas sorriu.

_E o que estou fazendo? Além de trançar os cabelos. – ela devolveu, acendendo um pouco de fumo e levando o cachimbo aos lábios enrugados. – Você está sempre tentando fazer as coisas de seu jeito, Wakanda, os espíritos têm seu próprio desejo, eles sabem o que fazem.

_Misha precisa se unir a Charisa pelo bem de todos.

_Não. A escolha é dele.

_Se ele e o filho do Sol se unirem, você sabe o que vai acontecer! Eles nunca conseguiram antes, por que agora eles poderiam viver esse amor?

Ehawee sorriu como se soubesse de coisas demais e então puxou um papel amarelado e cheio de furos.

_Um espirito me visitou ontem em meus sonhos, me possuiu e me fez pintar.

Wakanda pegou de suas mãos, e mesmo contrariado passou os olhos pelos desenhos. O primeiro era de duas moças, mortas em pilastras de madeira. O segundo, uma mulher que segurava um homem mais jovem que parecia gravemente ferido. O terceiro eram dois índios, mortos por pedradas. Mas o último, mostrava um índio branco e um guerreiro dos homens brancos.

_Todas as vezes em que se encontraram antes, eles não puderam ficar juntos, mas dessa vez, os espíritos querem que eles vivam juntos, que eles se pertencem, suas almas foram torturadas demais nas vidas passadas. Precisamos ajuda-los.

_Você sabe o que vai acontecer no final... Você desenhou aqui, Ehawee. – Wakanda entregou o papel para ela. – Vai ser melhor se Misha aceitar Charisa, ninguém sofrerá. Eu não vou ajuda-los, não quero sangue deles em minhas mãos. – e saiu da cabana.

Ehawee olhou para o próprio desenho, Misha e o filho do Sol beijavam-se, mas havia uma arma apontada para eles.

.

Jensen dava pisadas rápidas em direção a cachoeira, a cada passo o coração batia mais forte. Parou quando chegou perto, respirou fundo e passou a mãos pelos cabelos loiros bem cortados agora. Misha estava logo a frente, os pés na agua corrente e ele não estava com o corpo pintado como no dia interior, apenas usava a calça de couro avermelhado, o arco e as flechas também não estavam por ali.

Se aproximou, mas nem mesmo com o barulho de seus pés nos galhos o outro se moveu, ele nem ao menos se virou para vê-lo. Jensen arrancou as botinas e sentou-se ao lado dele, enfiando os pés na agua também.

_Pensei que não viria. – Misha ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

_Eu disse que estaria aqui, quase não consegui dormir de ansiedade em encontra-lo outra vez... Você... Você tem algo... Me atrai profundamente. – disse sincero e então finalmente aqueles olhos azuis abriram-se e lhe encararam.

_Eu trouxe algo... Era do meu pai.

Misha mexeu em uma bolsa de couro que estava do outro lado e tirou de lá um emblema, que também era uma medalha. Jensen pegou o objeto que o índio lhe estendia e analisou.

_É uma medalha. Seu pai era algum comandante, talvez de alguma expedição anterior em nome do rei, para encontrar essas terras. Você não sabe seu sobrenome ou o nome dele?

_Não. – respondeu simplesmente.

_Sinto muito.

_Eu sinto, pela primeira vez, que talvez esse não seja o meu lugar. – falou baixinho, uma confidencia. – Isso é ruim não é?

_Acho que te encontraria em qualquer lugar que estivesse, aqui ou na Inglaterra.

Misha encarou os olhos verdes, tão sinceros.

_Você... Tem alguém? Um prometido, talvez?

_Não, eu... Na verdade, eu não tenho compromisso faz um longo tempo.

_Uhn...

_Você... Você tem? – Jensen sentiu o coração diminuir apenas com a possibilidade.

_Sim. Eu tenho.

.

Magena descascava algumas sementes quando Tala achegou-se ao seu lado. Ele não falou por longos minutos, apenas vendo os movimentos de sua companheira, da compenetração dela nos seus deveres, mesmo que seus olhos mostrassem o quanto seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

_Magena.

_Tala. – ela voltou-se para ele, apenas naquele momento percebendo sua presença.

_Você... Você acha que Misha deve se unir a Charisa?

_...

_Você não pode estar questionando o desejo dos espíritos Tala, pensei que fosse um Chefe mais sábio. – a voz de Wakanda era rouca e demonstrava certo pavor.

_Não estou questionando, mas... E se... Misha não for destinado a Charisa?

_Ele é, Tala.

.

Olhou para o rio, é claro que ele tinha alguém, ele era filho do Chefe, com certeza tinha uma esposa e três, talvez, quatro crianças, todas com os lindos olhos azuis dele.

_E... E então você tem filhos com ela? – perguntou, mordendo o interior da boca.

_O que? Ahh, não. Na verdade eu vou me unir a Charisa, vai acontecer em algumas luas, mas já sou prometido dele.

Jensen voltou a olhar a face dele. Ele não sabia o que era aquilo, talvez apenas não quisesse acreditar, mas aquele sentimento, era tão antigo, como se já conhecesse o índio de muito tempo atrás, como se soubesse que pertencia a ele.

_E você a ama?

_Ele. Charisa é um guerreiro de uma tribo mais acima, os Hopi, vamos nos unir para fortalecer a ligação entre nosso povo.

_Você não me respondeu, Misha. – Jensen chegou mais perto. – Perguntei se o ama?

_Eu... Eu.. – mordeu os lábios, guardando cada detalhe do rosto do loiro, aproveitando o efeito clamante que ele tinha sobre si, mesmo que fizesse seu coração bater tão descompassadamente. – Não.

Jensen colocou uma das mãos na face dele, escorregou os dedos pelos cabelos negros encontrando a pena ainda presa neles. Chegou mais perto e a outra mão tocou seu ombro. Misha permanecia parado, os olhos fixos nos verdes de Jensen.

_E por mim? O que você sente por mim?

_Eu... Angpetu...

_Eu tenho esse sentimento. – ele continuou. – Como se pertencesse a você desde o início dos tempos.

Misha se inclinou e tocou de leve os lábios nos dele. Sentia-se da mesma forma.

* * *

**N/a:** Uhulll, ainda estou viva senhoras e senhores, então mais um cap. Pra vocês, espero que tenham gostado e deixem review's.


End file.
